


Festivities

by Grollow



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Festivals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, a fic i wrote a long time ago that i decided to upload here cause why not, i hope im tagging this correctly, there's not a lot to it. just some good ol' fashioned wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grollow/pseuds/Grollow
Summary: Hornet and Lace spend their first festival together.
Relationships: Hornet & Lace (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This. This makes it all worth it."
> 
> Ghoul = Broken Vessel  
> Umbra = Greenpath Vessel
> 
> Those are my names for them! Everyone else gets a name, they deserve one too.

Hallownest has not had a festival in a long time.

Back then, the festivities of the kingdom were the most anticipated events that the common bug would spend days and weeks and months looking forward to. A time where friends and family would all celebrate and feast together - a time of bonding and enjoying the joys that life has to offer.

Hornet remembers growing up with the celebrations. While Deepnest had it’s own cultural celebrations, she had always been involved in the kingdom’s festivities as well. She remembers the excitement and the joy of it all - the lights and music and food that brought every comfort and feelings of camaraderie. The Pale King had even allowed Pure Vessel to carry Hornet around so she could participate in the activities herself, ever her steady babysitter.

Hornet thinks back fondly at the memory of her forcing her sibling to take her everywhere she could possibly go - very demanding in a child-like way. Hollow had never complained back then. Of course, they wouldn’t have even if they wanted to, but Hornet can only hope that they had just as much fun back then as she did; even if they had tried to not feel it. It was during those times that she had felt closest to them, after all.

But then the Infection happened, and all causes for celebration had been halted indefinitely. Enough time had passed and enough people had died to where most of the meanings behind the festivals had become lost. Hornet had been too young to remember them herself, but she figures that either Hollow or Lemm might know some meanings if she were to ask.

However, time does heal wounds eventually.

Elderbug had mentioned how he missed the annual Flower Festival - a time where, back when Dirtmouth still grew flowers and plants before the stasis, everyone would come together to eat and dance and converse with each other. He missed the sense of community and trust. Having loved the concept, Ghost and Ghoul had the idea to throw another flower festival again, despite flowers no longer being able to grow in Dirtmouth.

But her siblings are stubborn, and had immediately traveled together to Greenpath to not only pick the flowers they can find there, but to also get Sheo’s help in crafting paper flowers to use as decorations.

She sits on the ground in front of their shared house, waiting patiently for them to come home.

“Are you excited, darling spider?” A soft sing-song voice sounds next to her, and an even warmer presence settles down beside her. “For tomorrow?”

She looks at her girlfriend, who gives her a smile in return. “You mean for decorating this bleak and dull wasteland with flowers? I can’t wait.” She hadn’t meant to sound sarcastic - a part of her is genuinely enjoying the thought of participating in another celebration together with her family.

Lace laughs softly at her comment. “Well this “bleak and dull wasteland” is your home now, so -”

“Our.”

“Hm?”

“This isn’t just my home. You live here now, too. This is our home.” Hornet reaches over to grab one of Lace’s hands. “Me and you. Always.”

“Oh… right,” Lace blushes, but squeezes her hand tighter, moving a little closer so their shoulders touch. “Always.”

Any other words vanish for the moment, the serene quietness of the town and the brisk coolness of the air covering both of them comfortingly in the night. Neither of them say anything, each lost in their own thoughts.

Hornet’s mind drifts to her mother, and how she might react to her throwing another festival so early after the death of a kingdom. She wonders if Herrah would approve and if she might have even wanted to help decorate the place as well. Maybe she’d even want to indulge in the activities herself.

She wonders what it would be like to dance with Herrah properly for the first time. She knows she shouldn’t dwell on possibilities that have no chance of ever coming true, but she can’t help it. She wants to dance with her mother.

“I’ve never been to a festival before,” Lace speaks up first, her voice cutting through the silence.

“Pharloom doesn’t have festivals?” Hornet asks, a bit surprised. She figured that Lace’s vibrant and out-going personality would be naturally attracted to something like parties.

“There is, but…” Lace shrugs. “I wasn’t allowed to go to any of them.”

“Ah. My apologies, then.”

“Don’t feel sorry for me. It was just one of those things, you know? But that’s alright - tomorrow means that I get to spend my first ever celebration with you. Seems worth it to me.”

Hornet feels heat rush to her face, but squeezes her hand. “Yes. That makes it more special, I suppose.”

“The party will be fun. I’m sure of it. Everyone laughing and having fun and being alive, despite everything that has happened. That all counts for something, right?”

Hornet agrees. “It might make everything be worth it in the end.”

###### 

The “festival” itself had been put together fairly decently.

The fake flowers that her siblings had made with Sheo were strung between the houses, a bunch of different bright colors almost lighting up the area. The real flowers they had picked had been woven onto handmade bracelets that everyone had been given to wear, should they choose.

There definitely wasn’t as many people around that Hornet had been used to seeing at the Palace festivals, but a lot more had appeared than what she had been expecting.

Of course Elderbug, Bretta, Cornifer, and Iselda were all present, along with Cloth, Myla, Tiso, and Quirrel. Ghost had brought Umbra to the party as well, and Hornet could see their bright wings flutter around the area excitedly.

The Grimm troupe members are also celebrating with them.

“How rude we would be should we ignore such a joyous occasion,” Grimm had said. Hornet suspects that Hollow is somewhere with him at the moment.

Their presence is considerably welcomed - Brumm’s music seems to be echoing around the area, providing a great atmosphere for everyone involved. Hornet can see Ghoul and Elderbug dancing to the sound, although Elderbug’s “dancing” seems to be him just rocking back and forth slowly. Even though he likes to complain about too many people in Dirtmouth - specifically about the Troupe in general - Hornet has never seen him look happier.

She’s not surprised that Ghost had managed to make so many friends and allies. Her smallest sibling certainly had an aura about them that was very gravitational.

She feels arms wrap around her and instinctively tenses, ready to draw her needle, but the all-too-familiar laughter she hears from the “attacker” stops her.

She turns around to see Lace’s gleeful face, and she relaxes instantaneously. “Nice to see you too, Lace.”

“And it is always a pleasure to see you, spiderling,” she replies, moving her arms to wrap around Hornet’s neck.

Hornet rests her hands on Lace’s waist, and they start moving their feet in a simple, slow, one-two dance.

They don’t focus on anything else around them, their eyes solely locked onto each other. In the distance, Hornet thinks she can hear Ghost shrieking, but everything seems to drown out as she gets more and more lost in Lace’s warmth.

She moves forward and rests her head on the other girl’s shoulder, engulfing her in a hug just to hold her.

“Is the festival worth it now?” Lace laughs.

“Yes,” Hornet replies softly, closing her eyes. Her voice holds a gentleness that she is not accustomed to just yet. “This makes it all worth it. I love you.”

She feels Lace stiffen, and she pulls back slightly to look at her, suddenly worried that she had gone too far or had admitted her feelings too strongly. To her surprise, and somewhat relief, Lace doesn’t look upset. Instead, she looks shocked, and, if Hornet had to guess, hopeful.

“Did you mean that?” Lace asks, her voice holding an excitement so prominent that it almost sounds breathless.

“Yes - yes I did,” Hornet responds, now feeling a bit embarrassed. She has never said “I love you” to anyone other than her family before - she remembers learning the meaning as a little girl and shouting it to her mother and Hollow whenever she saw them, but that was so long ago. This is the first time she’s told someone who she was genuinely in love with that she loved them.

Lace is the first person she has ever truly fallen in love with. That fact both excites and terrifies her.

Lace visibly brightens even more, a wide grin spreading across her face. “Oh, Hornet! That makes me so happy to hear! I love you too; of course I do!”

She feels a surge of courage at Lace’s response, and she blurts out her thoughts before she can stop herself.

“May I kiss you?”

Lace’s smile turns softer, and she lays a hand on Hornet’s cheek.

“Yes,” she whispers. “Always.”

They kiss surrounded by laughter and music and countless stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://grollow.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
